The present invention relates to bird and animal feed containers in general, and more particularly to improvements in bird feed and squirrel feed containers.
Man has had a desire to help feed birds only, or selectively the birds and squirrels and thus attract birds to the areas where he lives. Specially this desire is manufactured when the weather is inclement or other hard times are present. An elevated feed device of those known in the art is customarily the method of helping the birds and helping to attract the birds. Quite a number of hanging bird feeders have been developed and some of them even patented. Each design and structure in the past has certain advantages and examples of some of these are shown in the U.S. Patents listed below:
______________________________________ 4,242,984 6 Jan 1981 4,570,575 18 Feb 1986 4,034,715 12 Jul 1977 4,019,462 26 Apr 1977 ______________________________________
Each of the above listed patents has also some disadvantages and thus suffers by comparison and the subject invention, when considering the purposes and desired functions of the subject invention.